No touching
by Jrock07
Summary: This is an incomplete sex scene from a mostly OC DC Universe story I'm planning to write. 2 Meta-Human "vampires" and one "over-grown" human. I haven't had much motivation, but i figured posting it on here to have strangers read it and seeing if it is considered good or not will give me more. Please do not read if underage. It is completely sexual. MMF relationship


"No touching, just watch like a good boy and maybe I'll let you join in." I said to my friend, looking behind me to see his eyes heavy with lust and need. I laughed softy as he obediently took the small sofa behind the bed, his large frame causing the furniture to squeak. If I knew Daemon as well as I thought I did, being roommates almost a year and friends for much longer, I knew he wouldn't be able to sit still for very long. He was never good at holding himself back when he was unbearably horny, which wasn't exactly a good thing since he towered over most people, and looked like he had been training with the over muscled guys from the Tekken games. It was quite menacing, even if he was still just a human.

I watched as he carefully lit a blunt, distracting myself with the smell of marijuana before turning to the main attraction. Who else but Akasha was lying on my bed, already naked and still panting from our make out session. After biting her, my vampire venom mixing with her own vampire blood in her veins, she seemed to be unable to come fully down from her orgasm. I turned back around to the sound of Daemon taking off his belt, distracted by the thoughts I'd had about him since the last time we were together sexually more than a year ago.

"Focus, Sirus. Keep your eyes on me." Akasha nearly whispered, reaching up to grab my chin, and my full attention between her chocolate colored fingers and pull me in for a kiss. She strategically unzipped my pants, freeing my semi hard-on from restraint and squeezing it between her warm hands. It began to swell in her hand as if she were giving it life energy and she smiled at her handy work, giving it a quick tug before letting go. "You'll make me jealous if you pay more attention to him instead of me." She informed, nodding her head in the direction of Daemon and smirking at him, gaining a small grunt from him.

"She's right, kid. Anyone would be jealous if they didn't have your undivided attention during a time like this." I could almost hear the smile in Daemon's voice from his position on the old leather couch behind me, dropping his Jordans down on the floor as he uncrossed his large muscular legs and adjusted himself in his seat. They were right; I needed to focus on what I was doing.

I went in for another soul devouring kiss but she turned away, grinning, her eyes full of mischief. "She wants you to put your mouth to better use," came the voice behind me. Akasha made a small, thrilled sound in her mouth, indicating he was correct. It was then that I noticed how she squeezed her large breasts together and swung her thighs open. I had to admit, in all of my twenty one years, I had never done what they were asking of me before. I had spent a few years being only exclusive to guys and whenever I was with a female, they only wanted my dick, never expecting me to go down on them. I blushed in embarrassment at my thoughts, now was a good time as any to prove the rumors that I was good with my mouth.

I could sense the impatience coming from Akasha so I did what they commanded of me like the good little pet I was. As she got comfortable on the pillows, I slowly situated myself between her thighs, almost drooling once I started giving my full attention to them. I began to test my tongue against her flesh, breathing hot air against the little nub atop her opening. "That's good, I think she's likes that. Nice and easy." I looked up to see her smile of excitement, even though she could clearly see my confusion.

I decided to get bold as I gently circled her clit with my tongue before sliding my tongue down her folds, and back up. I ignored the bit of dribble sliding down my chin as I flicked my tongue against her clit, forcing a small gasp from her throat.

"Mmm…keep doing that!" She demanded as her moans got higher in pitch. At that moment, I felt so proud of myself. From her moans of reply, I knew I was doing something right. I kept up my tempo as I explored her with my tongue, testing and tasting what she had to offer. I found it a little strange that she tasted of something sweet and sun grown but I also liked it, her taste and sounds giving me the motivation to continue until her completion.

"Keep going, she's almost there." Dae's voice floated into my thoughts, guiding me in my job. "It's great isn't it?" He had to talk a little louder over her moans for me to hear. "Now you see why we've been telling you it's fun and amazing." I hummed in reply, the vibrations from my lips causing her to go up another octave and rise her hips to my mouth, squeezing my head with her powerful thighs.

I could sense her oncoming orgasm before the voiced it and started rocking and shaking against my mouth. He clenched my hair into her fist, holding me down as she worked her way through her bliss. I heard my friend laugh behind me. His laughter should have brought her down but it only intensified the erotism. Being watched was normal for me because of my job, but new for her and it took her to a new place.

As she came back to reality, she released her thighs and pulled me up towards her, kissing a message of gratitude. She then gasped and I looked back just in time to see Dae jump up from his seat as if he were in a hurry. The next thing I could register after my shock was the bed dipping from his weight and his strong arms around me. I gave myself a moment to feel the heat from his body before speaking up.

"I told you not to touch me. Go sit back down." I looked back into his eyes to find them hazed with desire. As I expected, he couldn't sit still and had to join in the action. "Shut up." He said before baring his teeth down on my skin. It wasn't anything like the bites Akasha gives me when we make love but the simple act of it made my cock spring to its full attention.

"What the hell? Who told you to bite me? Don't make me punish you like we punished Kasha last week." I tried hard to sound angry and intimidating but it came out soft, little more than a whisper. He released me from his grasp only to push me down on the bed and in between Akasha's legs. "You can punish me later. Kasha, get the lube and a condom." He demanded. His weight began to irritate me and it took all of my self control not to freak out and accidently hurt him. I've never been good at allowing myself to be pinned down; to me it was the ultimate sign of submission. I looked up at my lover and her grin only irritated me more. She did what she was asked to and handed the brute the items before grabbing my face and kissing me again. "Relax. I know it's been a while since you bottomed so I'll dull the pain for you." She spoke softly though a telepathic channel we rarely used together. I willed myself calm, taking deep breaths as a I heard the bottle snap open. "Let me go, I'll stay still." I said as I felt a wet finger against my sphincter and my heart began to race. He immediately released me once he slipped one meaty finger inside of me.


End file.
